Pond of Glory
by AshakiranTheTenthBeast
Summary: Kyoraku/Ukitake. The long-time partners are relaxing at Ugendo when a surprise in a basket floats towards them. Jushiro is overjoyed at what he calls their "blessing" but Shunsui knows something is amiss. Who left the basket in the pond and why? Jushiro may be lying to himself but the truth isn't nearly as simple or as loving as he wishes it to be...
1. Suprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach characters.

The Pond of Glory

_Jūshirō Ukitake_

I relaxed on the porch of my Ugendō Quarters with my partner Shunsui Kyōraku sitting with me, my head and shoulders in his lap. The sun felt nice and my chest was at ease. I watched the gold carp swimming around in the pond that surrounded the quarters. "Those koi sure are beautiful. I always thank Yachiru from bringing them."

"Um hmm." Shunsui agreed, one hand gently combing through my hair, his fingers were slender and made me feel calm. He glanced down at me. "Do you think you feel better now Jūshirō?"

A smile crossed my face. "You just want sex, don't you?"

"Close but no." He pecked my forehead. "I want to make love."

"Come closer," I put my arm around his neck and pulled him down slowly, letting his lips touch mine but only for a second.

"You tease," he murmured, his arms going around my waist and taking me to sit in his lap. "You just want me to get fired up over you, don't you?"

"Oh no, not fired up. Then you'd ruin me." I rested my head on his shoulder, one arm over his neck. He was very warm, almost hot and smelled like rose petals. "I wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"A month if you keep me waiting," he growled quietly but I knew he wasn't really upset. "Two weeks is a long time to deprive me."

"You'll be okay," I promised him, kissing the underside of his chin. "I'll feel better soon, I promise."

_Splash._

It sounded like something had just been dunked in the water, heavier than a fish or a rock.

I sat up and looked over with Shunsui and saw a basket floating this way.

"I'll get it," said Shunsui, shifting me to the side. He used his zanpakutō to carefully bat the basket closer then leaned over the railing to pick it up, it was large enough to fill his arms. He sat it down with a thud and we heard something moving around on the inside.

"A pet?" I smiled. "Another gift from Yachiru."

"Well let's see." Shunsui opened the basket and dropped the lid with a gasp.

"KEKEKE." The baby inside giggled, kicking its fat little legs. "MAUH!" It kissed the air.

"No way," I carefully lifted up the baby, he was naked besides the blanket that had been cushioning him, he could only have been about six or seven months old. His hair was dark brown, slick on his head and his eyes a large silky silverish blue, his skin peach-colored. "Yachiru…this can't be."

"I highly doubt that's Yachiru's baby or that she just _gifted_ us with a child," Shunsui shifted through the blanket. "There's no note in here however."

"He's beautiful," I whispered, bringing him close to my chest.

"MAH." The baby patted his soft slightly damp hands to my jaw, his eyes kind and happy.

"Oh dear," sighed Shunsui. "Jūshirō...that look on your face…"

"What look?" I glanced at him curiously before looking back at the baby, who pursed his lips at me. "Aw…"

"That look." Shunsui put his finger in the hand of the baby who brought it to his mouth and tried to suckle from it. "Oh, he's hungry. We should give him to an orphanage in Rukongai."

I blinked at him. "Why? He has a home already."

Shunsui's face crumpled. "Wh…what do you mean he has a home already? Jūshirō, you can't mean you want to keep him!"

"Of course _we_ are keeping him Shunsui," I nuzzled the baby's face. "Let's name him Shinshiro, after the both of us."

Shunsui sighed heavily and pinched the brow of his nose. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Hehe," I chuckled as my son Shinshiro gripped at my nose. "You got my nose. Ouch, you've got a great grip there Shinshiro! He'll be an excellent shinigami, once he gets some training." I leaned my head back and brought the baby to my chest, he cuddled against me but hiccuped, ready to cry as his tummy growled. "Let's get him some baby formula, he's too young to drink cow's milk."

I stood up, Shunsui's hand was there to steady me as I wobbled but he let me go as I headed into the house by the sliding door, he followed me, saying, "Jūshirō, you have to know this isn't a good idea. We're both captains, and you-"

I looked at him sharply. "And me what exactly?"

"Uh…" He paled slightly. "I'm just saying Jūshirō, you're not in the best of health. How can you expect to take care of a baby?"

I smiled at him. "Because I won't be doing it alone, that's why. Mika," I got the attention of the maid brushing off a painting. "Go to the store and buy a changing table, a crib, baby formula for a six month old, diapers, and a few baby outfits. You should take a few of the younger butlers to help you with the purchases. Spend as much as needed, I don't mind."

"Jūshirō!" Shunsui protested as Mika bowed and left immediately. "Why won't you even try to listen to me?"

I gave him big brown eyes. "If you let me adopt this baby as our son, I'll reconsider going to bed with you. Unless of course you don't _want_ to go to bed."

"Ugh," he clasped his chest, my eyes caught the movement between his thighs. "You're a natural witch Jūshirō."

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm glad you agree. I love you Shunsui."

"And I love you Jūshirō." He kissed me back and Shinshiro made a loud chirruping sound, he was happy too. We would all be happy as a brand new family.

**Please review :)**


	2. Full Speed Ahead

_Shunsui Kyōraku _

Once my Jūshirō got an idea in his head, it was hard, if not impossible, to make him let it go or change his mind. I felt like he was a speedboat and I was being dragged along in the forceful waves behind him as he went full speed ahead.

I stood to the side and could only watch as Jūshirō directed the butlers and maids to make a nursery out of the empty room that was across from his siesta room, where he slept when it was hot in the afternoons. It was the former room of one his younger sisters, so the walls were painted a childish daisy yellow with a pink trim. The changing table and cribs were both white, and I had never seen more frilly outfits than those baby clothes Mika was pulling out of the baby bags.

"Look at this one Shunsui!" Jūshirō waved in my face an one-piece baby outfit. It was a bright garish pink, had white lace around the collar and it had an appliqué of a yellow monkey swinging on a vine with words in neon blue reading _Swing Me To Sleep._ "Isn't it adorable?" His brown eyes were wide, his smile was so happy, I couldn't bear to wipe it away.

_Its hideous. _"Lovely," I said, forcing my own smile. _Why is this happening? Why can't he listen to reason?_

Jūshirō's brow crinkled. "What's wrong Shunsui? Why are you acting like this? Aren't you happy we're growing our family? Now we have a son! A son we can raise as our own! What's the matter with you? Did I do something wrong? Is that it? I did something to bother you? Tell me what it is and I'll make it right. Shunsui!"

"Relax Jūshirō, calm down. I'm not that upset," I looked around the room as the clothes were put away in the changing table drawers. "Its just I'm not ready to be a father, that's all. And you've done all this without my consent so-" I stopped talking, as I saw I had made Jūshirō angry from the slit in his eyes. _Oh dear._

"What do you mean, _without your consent_?" Jūshirō's usual raspy but gentle voice was nothing less than a growl. "I don't need your _permission_ for anything Kyōraku," _oh now he's calling me by my last name. He's mad alright._ "I know you're Head Captain but that does _not_ make you the boss of me. Can't you see we've been blessed?" He calmed down and placed his head on my shoulder, shifting Shinshiro in his arms. "Look at him Shunsui, he's our son. Are you really not happy about that?"

Shinshiro opened his silver blue eyes and lifted his chubby arms up at me, flexing his fat fingers. Jūshirō looked at me hopefully.

"What the hell," I sighed, taking the baby into my arms. "We're getting old anyway, might as well do this while we still have the energy."

"Oh Shunsui!" Jūshirō kissed me right on the mouth and murmured, "We _will_ be making love tonight."

"Finally! You have no idea how happy you've made me feel for saying that." I leaned myself on him, making my arousal clear.

Jūshirō hushed me. "Don't say stuff like that when our baby can hear." He gently flipped Shinshiro's lips, who chuckled and gummed on them. "He's going to be a mix of us. Kind and caring just like me, and a alcoholic rake like you."

"I won't argue with how you described me, but I'd rather him not inherit those particular set of characteristics." I looked down at Shinshiro, his eyes flicked up to me, his mouth wiggled and pouted, I wondered what he was trying to say. "He can be laidback and flamboyant, or have my peaceful personality and not wanting to fight. That's better than him being an alcoholic rake."

"Fair enough," Jūshirō's eyes closed, his arms went around my waist to hold him up. "I'm ready to sleep. Will you feed Shinshiro while I nap?"

"But I don't know how," I protested but Jūshirō waved at me and left. Shinshiro pressed his feet against my chest and pushed back, his arms stretched. I saw how his mouth opened he was about to start crying.

"Mika, where's the baby formula?" I looked around for the maid who had gotten all the layette, the nursery looked just about done now.

"This way sir," she picked up a box and I followed her to the small kitchenette that was right outside of the porch where Jūshirō and I usually relaxed.

_Looks like I haven't got a choice. Besides, it is really that easy to for us to just keep this child? Who's his mother? Why was he left naked in a basket? Isn't there some legal work that has to be done? Jūshirō is intelligent when it comes to the battlefield, but I think he's let himself get too emotional this time. There has to be trouble ahead…_


	3. Blessing or Curse

_Jūshirō Ukitake_

Shunsui was laying in the bed next to me when I woke up, his straw hat over his face as he snoozed. I gently lifted the hat to see his sleeping face. Slanted cheekbones at rest, his long lashes fluttered, his strong nose, I ran my finger lightly down the ridge. There was a bump in the middle, a fight he got into when we were the Academy.

A certain student who was vociferous in his protests against what he called "dem nastur homos" just couldn't contain his hate for myself and Shunsui for always being together. He had actually attacked me first, I hadn't even noticed until Shunsui took the hit intended for me directly on his face. That was as far as the fight went, Head Captain Yamamoto, who had a sense for things like that, was immediately there, the student was expelled and life moved on. Even so, that really solidified it for me about Shunsui's feelings in regards to myself and our relationship. Shunsui is a peace-lover, he doesn't want to fight, he hates fighting, he'll do anything possible to avoid a physical confrontation. For him to willingly put himself in harms way for me, in a direct battle, that meant so much.

I leaned in and gently laid my lips on Shunsui's. I could tell he had something to drink before laying down, but it wasn't enough that he was in a drunken slumber. Besides, when he got that drunk, he snored like an elephant with a stuffed nose.

"Mm," Shunsui's hand cupped the back of my head, he opened his mouth for more but I pulled back, asking him, "Where's Shinshiro?"

Shunsui's face did the smallest tensing before he smiled. "He's in his crib, why?"

I jumped up and rushed out of the room, my heart pounding. "Shinshiro!" I slammed open the nursery door and flicked the lights. Everything was still there, the changing table to the side, the crib under the window, a drapery over it. Dashing over, I spread the curtains and Shinshiro laid inside, sleeping soundly, a little drool dangling from his lower lip. With the reliving flooding through me, my knees weakened and my chest clutched, I covered my mouth but began to heave with coughing.

"Great King Jūshirō what's the matter with you?" Shunsui took me into his arms, using his chest to muffled the sound and walked me out, sitting me down on the sofa by the door. He put a tissue to my mouth just as I coughed out some blood built up in my lungs. "I haven't seen you move that fast in a century! What happened? Why did you run out like that?"

I dried my mouth, my hands were shaking, even with my coughing fit over, weakness was settling in my bones. "I…I thought something had happened to him."

"Wha? Wait a minute." Shunsui knelt in front of, with his jaw stiff and his brow furrowed, I knew he was upset. "I had told you that he was in his crib and you took off thinking something happened to him. What does that mean, that you didn't believe me?" He looked me in the eyes, his grey ones were becoming unreadable, I hated it when he hid his emotions from me. "Did you think I lied to you? When was the last time I lied to you, can you even count that far back?" Shunsui's voice had become a low harsh sound, yes, I had ignited that fuse. Shunsui was slow to burn but ferocious when set off, so I had to say something.

I lowered my head, whispering hoarsely, "I know you're not happy about adopting Shinshiro, you haven't said it outright and I know I was taking over the situation but-"

"There is no buts Ukitake," _uh oh, called me by my last name,_ "I wouldn't ever do a _single_ thing to hurt you and if you don't know that, then I don't want it'll take." He stood up, he was about to leave and I couldn't let him do that.

"Shunsui wait!" I grasped his wrist and he looked back at him, his face hard as stone. "I'm sorry that I doubted you even for a second." I wrapped my arms around him, laying my face on his neck. I just…I don't know, but you made a face and it scared me. Of course I know you wouldn't hurt me, you'd kill yourself before making me shed a tear. Please, don't just walk away like that. I didn't mean to hurt you, don't leave me alone, okay?"

Shunsui was quiet for an aching long second, I thought hours had passed before his lips graced my forehead. "Its okay, maybe I overacted. It was just when I saw you running out like that, immediately after I spoke, I had also seen your face. You looked distrustful. That cut me deep."

I bit my lower lip but I felt tears pressing. "Maybe we shouldn't keep him Shunsui. I thought a baby floating to us in a basket was a blessing, but we've just had our first argument in so long, I don't even know the number. Maybe Shinshiro is a curse."

"No Jūshirō, don't say that." Shunsui held my face and tilted my head up so I could see him. He was smiling, small and true. "I know I was upset but that was because it was so sudden. One second I'm thinking about trying to convince you back into bed with me and the next I'm a father. To shift gears so drastically, from lovers to family, I was confused. While you were sleeping, I spent time with Shiro-chan," my heart lifted, he pinched my cheeks as I smiled. "He's a great kid and I taught him how to wink. We're going to be fathers now, we need to stick together. So let's not jump to conclusions like that, either of us. Okay?"

"Mm hmm," I leaned in and we shared a deep kiss. We were now on the same page, we together becoming a family, living as one. I said, "We should give him your middle name."

He made a horrified face. "No! Sōzōsa? I hate that name, never."

I laughed but then began to cough again, my throat constricted. Always the gentleman, Shunsui picked me right up and carried me to bed, saying sternly, "You have to stay in bed for the rest of the night."

He only just laid me down when an earth-shattering howl rose up, one that I, having five younger brothers and two younger sisters, recognized as a call for food. I sat up but Shunsui stopped me and tossed me a grin that nearly stopped my heart. "I'll handle this one. Rest now."

As he left my limbs turned to mush and I laid down, rolling over to put my face into the pillow Shunsui had been laying on. _I love Shunsui so much...there is no other man I'd rather spend the rest of my finite life with._ I closed my eyes.

**Reviews are loved. :)**


	4. Mystery Baby

_Shunsui_

The first day and night as a new family with Jūshirō and our son Shinshiro came and went. Jūshirō slept the entire night, so it was up to me to get up four and six in the morning to fed Shinshiro. I didn't mind it too much but I was sure it would get draining as time went on. Now there was another hurdle to cross. Sure, Jūshirō and I made up from our little spat, but I knew we couldn't just keep a baby that we found floating in a basket. Someone put the baby in the basket in the Ugendō pond, purposely for sure, but why not with a letter? And Shinshiro may look healthy from the outside, but there had to be a reason someone abandoned him.

I told Jūshirō this over breakfast, he cupped his chin with his fingers, eyes slightly narrowing as he thought. He looked so cute when he was thinking.

"Well we should take him to Captain Unohana," Jūshirō nodded. "She can give him a complete physical."

"That's not all I mentioned," I reminded him. "We need to find out about who put him in the pond. What if the baby was kidnapped and the kidnapper was dumping him here? Shinshiro could be stolen."

Jūshirō pouted, his brows collapsing over his eyes, his mouth down-turned, the plush pink lower lip poked out. "I doubt that," he murmured sadly. "He's our son, we adopted him. He belongs to us now. I can't lose him."

I glanced at Shinshiro laying on the blanket on the couch, with couch pillows around him so he didn't roll off. He was practicing putting up his legs into the air and his hands stretched to touch his toes, when he couldn't reach he slumped back then after a few moments rest, tried it again. His silver-blue eyes seemed to glow, his brown hair was tousled and his peachy-skin turning red with exertion. I didn't want to lose Shinshiro either, but I didn't like the idea we were keeping a baby when his rightful parents could be looking for him.

"We still need to find out Jūshirō," I stood up, rubbing my shoulders, they were tense and ached. "Let's go ahead to Captain Unohana's, but then we should see Captain Muguruma, maybe his newspaper ran an article on a missing child."

Jūshirō nodded but didn't say anything, quietly getting Shinshiro ready to go. It saddened me to see him so down and while I wasn't very religious, I just prayed we were able to keep the baby, for Jūshirō's sake. He would be heart-broken if we had to give Shinshiro up, it made me want to just not find out about the baby's past just to keep him happy, but my sense of right and wrong wouldn't let me do that.

We fitted Jūshirō with the baby sling but the pressure of the twenty pound baby directly on his chest was too heavy and compressed his lungs, so I found myself carrying Shinshiro. Shinshiro grabbed hold of my bang and wouldn't let it go for anything. I frowned down at him and his eyes just curved up happily and he tugged sharply, giggling at my sound of pain. _T__his kid is a sadist._

Jūshirō quipped with a cheeky smile, "Why not cut it off and let him hold it that way?"

"I'd shave all of my body hair before I cut off my bang," I told him as we neared Fourth Division. "Don't you know that ladies like men with long hair?"

Jūshirō chuckled. "If that's so, why do you get more women than I do? My hair is waist-length."

"Maybe the whole coughing up your lung thing chases them off," I winced as Shinshiro tugged hard, a headache began to tighten up on my scalp."At this rate, I'll have a bald spot. He's got quite a grip."

Once inside the Coordinated Relief Station, we sat in the waiting room for Unohana. After a short wait, Lieutenant Isane led us in a room. Unohana took Shinshiro out of the sling and gently laid him on his back on the examination table.

I gratefully rubbed the soreness on my scalp, but then Jūshirō clasped my hand tightly, biting on his lower lip hard. He was so anxious, I could see his pulse fluttering his neck. I leaned into his ear, saying quietly, "Calm down Jūshirō, before you get yourself in a fit. Nothing is going to happen."

Jūshirō nodded and we watched as Unohana weighed and measured Shinshiro, telling us "eighteen pounds, twenty-six inches." Unohana listened to him breathe and his heartbeat, assuring us with a "both normal" and we got the same after she checked Shinshiro's eyes and ears.

"All clear. He's perfectly healthy." she finally said, offering up Shinshiro to us, Jūshirō dropped my hand and nuzzled the baby to his chest, I hadn't seen his brown eyes look so much like melted chocolate since…maybe the first time I told him I loved him. After that I never saw that same look again, I guess because we say it so much it just doesn't mean the same. Right now, Jūshirō looked more in love than I had seen him in a long time.

Unohana looked between the two of us, trying to get Jūshirō's attention but he was playing with the baby, getting Shinshiro to slap his cheeks while he made faces.

Unohana asked me, "What exactly is the story here? The child is nearing seven months old, so unless you've adopted and kept him a secret for nearly half a year then you have something to say."

"He's a foundling," I said as Jūshirō was lost in his own world, now blowing on Shinshiro's stomach, it was hard to have a conversation with Jūshirō's babbling and Shinshiro's screeching laughter, so Unohana and I went to the hallway, leaving the door cracked. "We found him in a basket floating on the Ugendō pond. Jūshirō has his mind set on keeping Shinshiro with us as our son, but there's too many unanswered questions."

"Questions such as who's his real family and why he was abandoned in a basket, I understand that." She stroked at her braid. "Do you still have the basket he came in? Maybe there was a letter."

"There wasn't one," I said. "I searched myself. He was naked and there was a blanket, that's it."

"That's very mysterious…" Unohana pressed open the door where Jūshirō was cuddling the now sleeping Shinshiro.

Jūshirō looked at me hopefully. "So, can we go home now?"

_Definitely mysterious. Jūshirō…you're a very smart man, and perceptive, you know this isn't a regular every day occurrence. I know how happy you are right now…but some things aren't meant to be…_


	5. What If

_Jūshirō _

I saw the looks Unohana and Shunsui shared so I looked down at Shinshiro instead. He had his arms against my chest with his head on top, eyes screwed closed so that his eyelashes made a curved line and his mouth dropped open in a perfect 'o'. Every time one of my younger siblings were born, five brothers and two sisters, my parents would always say they were the most beautiful baby they had ever seen, then repeat it with each child. I got so used to hearing about beautiful babies, I really couldn't see a difference between any. Pink, fat, big eyes, all the same. But no, not Shinshiro. He was a blessing, an angel sent here just to complete the family between me and Shunsui. I didn't care _what_ anyone said, he was my son.

"Let's go Jūshirō," I heard Shunsui's voice and he touched my shoulder. "We need to talk to Captain Muguruma."

"You can go," I smiled at him. "I'll just head back home."

"Go on home then," he said, then he took Shinshiro right out of my arms, it was like cutting the breath right out of me. "I'm taking Shinshiro with me to Ninth Division, I'll see if Captain Muguruma has any information on a missing child, he can take a picture of Shinshiro and run an article in the Seireitei Communication about it."

My fists clenched as my heart stopped beating, my chest tightened up. "Don't take Shinshiro from me ever again Shunsui." I couldn't recognize my voice, why was Shunsui torturing me like this? "Shinshiro is my son, we're a family! Stop trying to take him away from me!"

"Jūshirō, you need to calm down first of all." Shunsui tucked Shinshiro into the sling and stepped back when I reached for him. "You're letting your emotions cloud your thinking process, try to catch up with me here. We _don't know_ who Shinshiro really is, why he was abandoned, who his parents are, we don't know. And because of that, we can't just keep him. What if-"

"I KNOW!" I didn't mean to shout but it just burst out of me. "Of course I know! Shinshiro could have been kidnapped! Shinshiro could have parents looking for him! Shinshiro isn't really my son, of course I know that! But I want him to be!" I breathed in shakily, now the tears were coming down and I couldn't stop it. "I-I've wa-an-wanted a fa-fah-fam-family whih-whit-with you a l-lu-h-long ti-time S-Shu-Shunsui!" I swallowed back a hard lump in my throat and Shunsui gently hugged me, making sure I wasn't squishing the baby, _my_ baby. "We were-whuh re-relaxing on the p-poh-porch and it seemed so-shu-so p-ph-perfh-perfect but I fe-felt like su-sum-sumin was mif-missing. I wa-wanf-wanted m-muh-mo-more."

"Okay, I understand, hush," Shunsui kissed my forehead and my nose, his hand clasped the back of my head, squeezing my scalp. "Stop crying, its okay. We just need to find out the truth Jūshirō, that's all I'm trying to do. I don't want to take him away from you or from me but nor can I just let us keep him forever. We're going to find out who left him in the pond without a letter, where he came from, everything. I know the what-ifs are scary, but let's try and be positive. Maybe whoever left him was truly gifting us with Shinshiro, maybe the mother is underage and wants us to take care of him. So don't break down, we'll find out what's going on and move on from there."

I shook my head, looking down at Shinshiro who managed not to wake up, now sucking on his thumb, the draws of his mouth that was shaped like a little bow around his thumb, how gentle his face was, my heart burned up with the need to protect him, to make sure no one would take him. "He _is_ a blessing Shunsui. We can't just let someone else have him."

Shunsui sighed and kissed my forehead again but then was leading me away. "You can go home if you want Jūshirō, but I'm still going to Ninth Division to see Captain Muguruma."

"I'll come," I held his hand tight and my chest was hurting from my shouting, my voice came out raspy, "I have to hear what he says."

"Okay, and try and be calm, alright?" Shunsui looked at me worriedly. "Its been quite a while since I've seen you lose your temper like that. Its like Shinshiro has been stirring up your emotions into a whirlwind. Also, if you've been wanting to have a family, why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up into his grey eyes, I felt like home there but he was right, I was so unsettled on the inside. Finding Shinshiro has made me so happy but I haven't had the chance to just really celebrate, everything was pointing that I'd have to get rid of him, something I couldn't let happen.

"Jūshirō," Shunsui said my name. "Tell me."

"Because I know you Shunsui." I rested my head on his shoulder, looking at Shinshiro. "You like to dance and drink and have a good time. Why would you want to settle down with a kid? I didn't ask because I didn't want to hear you tell me no. When Shinshiro came to us, I was able to just keep him and you couldn't tell me no, that he would be ours. Instead its like all you want it is to make me let him go."

"That last isn't true, which I've tried to tell you," Shunsui put his free arm around my shoulders, the Ninth Division barracks were coming up. "I don't _want_ to make you let him go, I'd never do anything to make you unhappy. Its just I can't in good conscience let us keep Shinshiro if he has a family out there who's son is missing. He was left in a basket for a reason and before we do anything, such as formally adopting him, we need to find out why. Understand now?"

I nodded quietly. I understood from the beginning, I guess I just hoped that if I kicked up enough fuss Shunsui would let it go. I was wrong.

The barrack doors opened on our approach and Shunsui led us directly to Captain Kensei Muguruma's office.

Kensei's eyes widened at the sight of us. "Well I heard the old-timers were walking around with a babe but I didn't believe it. A little up there for a baby aren'tcha?"

I let it pass, in fact, I didn't feel like saying anything. Shunsui gently squeezed my hand, then told the captain the story.

Kensei rubbed his chin for a second then sat down, picking up some paper. "Okay, let me write this down. Also, tell me the length and weight of the baby, hair color, eye color, and age."

Shunsui gave the information, I kept my head down, looking at the floor. _What if Shinshiro really is stolen? What if the person who put him in the pond was a kidnapper? What am I going to do if after Kensei runs this article and people come to claim him? I won't…I won't do it!_

"Alright then, that should do it." Kensei put down the pen, his eyes looking down the paper. "So a basket with a baby and a blanket on the inside left in Ugendō pond. Baby is light skin, brown hair, blue eyes, eighteen pounds and twenty-six inches, six months old. No letter, currently known as Shinshiro." He looked up at us. "I'll put down all inquiries should be made to this office and I'll contact you if someone steps forward. Don't worry, I won't just hand the kid off to anyone who asks, I'll make sure to investigate with a background check. If he's already six months, they should have a birth certificate, pictures, things like that. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope, that's perfect. Thank you Captain Muguruma. Keep us posted."

"Will do."

"Come on Jūshirō," Shunsui gave a gentle tug on my hand and led me away. "You're really a wreck Jūshirō. You go from being happy to shouting and now you're quiet. I can't keep up with your mood swings."

I nodded and asked, "Can I hold Shinshiro?"

"When we get home," he said and I didn't disagree. I really did want to hold him but I wouldn't be able to carry him for that long.

Shunsui didn't try to coax me into conversation on the walk and it gave me time to think. While on the surface I told myself I wouldn't give up Shinshiro, deep down, I knew the truth. If Shinshiro's parents showed up, wanting their son back, who am I, a strange man, just to tell them no and I was keeping their son. As much as I loved Shinshiro already, he wasn't really my son, not by blood or law. If…or _when_ the time came…I'd have to say goodbye.


	6. What's Important

_Kyōraku _

Once we stepped into the Ugendō grounds, Jūshirō was reaching for Shinshiro. I scooped the baby out of the sling and handed him to the white-haired man. Shinshiro was waking up now, stretching out his limbs and how wide his mouth opened as he yawned, he looked like a _jinbē-zame_, a whale shark. Jūshirō cuddled him and walked away towards the door, not looking at me.

For a whole second, my heart hardened. _Why is Jūshirō acting like I'm purposely trying to hurt him? All I want is to-_ My words cut off as I saw a fluttering paper flipping from the gate, sticking out from the mail slot. My hand grabbed it out before I could fully think about it and I opened it, reading the scribbly-scratch written down on the crumbled paper. I reread the letter several times then summoned a Hell butterfly with a message for Captain Muguruma, we wouldn't be needing that article run after-all.

I headed into the building, wondering what to tell Jūshirō. I knew I was the reason for his unstable moods, would he be angry at me for this? This letter would make it seem like everything had been for nothing. I'd do whatever I had to in order to make him happy again.

I heard Jūshirō's voice from the nursery and peeked in. He was sitting in a rocking chair, one finger squiggling over Shinshiro's head and body, the baby squealed as he snatched for his finger. Jūshirō was squawking, "Kaeruno utaga, kikoete kuru yo, gwa gwa gwa gwa, gero gero gero gero, gwa gwa gwa."

Listening to him making frog noises, his brown eyes alight, his smile so wide and happy, I had never felt a sense of such relief that I wouldn't have to wipe that look off his face ever again. I knocked on the door to get his attention. "Jūshirō, mail."

"Read it to me," he said, only glancing at me before going back to the baby. I didn't let myself get upset at his curtness, he was still mad at me and I was now holding the key to his happiness.

"Okay." I opened the letter, looking down at the scrawled words and began to read aloud. "Dear Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, I've been watching you. Not in a creepy way, I've been looking to see who can take care of my baby. I'm only thirteen, I live in 80th District West Rukongai. I know my parents want to get rid of him, I hear them plotting at night, they want to kill him because we don't have the money or the food to take care of him along with the rest of us. Its clear you're a loving family and I believe you will love my baby just as much as I do. Please take care of him, I'm begging you and trusting you. I know you can, I know you can! Thank you so much. Sincerely, NO NAME."

"Gimme that!" I blinked as Jūshirō snatched the letter from my hand and quickly read it himself, he was holding Shinshiro haphazardly with one arm, the poor baby's eyes were bugged wide. I quickly took Shinshiro from him and held him, Jūshirō grasped onto my arm tightly, I flinched as his fingers pinched my hairs tightly.

"W-where did you get this?" Jūshirō looked up at me with watering eyes. "Is this real?"

"Its real," I pecked his forehead. "The no name left it in the mail slot. I already sent a Hell butterfly to Captain Muguruma to scratch the article. You can say it Jūshirō."

"No, you say it." He sniffed but looked at me with seriously warm eyes. "You have to say it."

I held my lips in my mouth for a moment, with Jūshirō staring at me so intensely, there was no way I wouldn't just say it. "Shinshiro Ukitake-Kyōraku is here to stay. We can formally adopt him and everything."

"Oh GOD I love you so much!" Jūshirō leapt on me, luckily I managed to swing Shinshiro to the side so Jūshirō's glomp didn't squish him flat, his shriek made me pull him back close and Jūshirō hugged us together.

"All of your drama was for nothing," I kissed his nose but when I tried to take his lips Jūshirō turned his face away with a snooty smile. "Not in front of the baby."

"You owe me," I cupped his chin a little tightly, the blush that came over his cheeks and how his eyes, his eyes _melted_, he was looking at me like that, like I was the only person he cared about, that it was just me who existed for him. It was my heart that melted down into a puddle, I didn't know how I was going to hold back. "You definitely have to make love to me tonight. I won't let you get away this time."

Jūshirō snuggled his face into my touch. "It'll be you I won't let get away. I think I'll try for an all-nighter. Think you can last till sunrise?"

My knees nearly gave out. "Who was talking about not in front of the baby? Let's put him down and go right now."

"Not now," Jūshirō stepped back, blinking away that look and I wanted it again, I had to see it. "We need to adopt Shinshiro formally. Central 46 is the place to go for that. Let's get started! Come on, come on!" He was already rushing out of the door.

I looked down at Shinshiro, saying dryly, "This is all your fault."

He giggled and stuck his tongue at me before trying to grasp my bang, this time I leaned back in time.

"SHUNSUI!" Jūshirō shouted my name and I came quickly before he got mad. _Looks like I lost. Yeah, I did my best to see if I couldn't somehow find a way to get Shinshiro back to his family but ah-ha, I should have known Jūshirō would get what he wants. He always does._

Now I wondered what the future held, as Jūshirō and I headed to the Central 46 Compound. Shinshiro was six months, going on seven months. That's easy right now, just eat and sleep, and besides, Jūshirō was the one who wanted to play with him all the time. But what about later on? Like…talking. And walking. And what about him getting his own zanpakutō? And first dates? And- My head pounded with all of these thoughts stabbing into me.

_I can't think that far ahead. The future will just have to take care of itself. What's important now is the present. The main thing I should be thinking about is keeping Jūshirō happy because his happiness is what makes me happy. Making him scream and cry was hurting me too, I can't let that happen again. Yup, you win this round Jūshirō. And I bet you'll just keep on winning, because you have my heart in your sweet chocolate eyes._

As if hearing my thoughts, Jūshirō looked over at me and tossed the cutest wink I had ever seen in my life. Oh yeah, all night long definitely. Even if he passed out I probably wouldn't be able to stop.

"OW!" Shinshiro had grasped on the chest hair sticking out from my robe and twisted them in his fat little fist. He laughed out-loud, his eyes sparkling.

_Definitely a sadist. _


End file.
